Defying Gravity
Previous Chapter - Breaking the Illusion The streets had gone quiet. The eerie island was deathly silent, despite the numerous battles going on. Hino sat crouched in an ally next to a barrel, Spirit lay resting on his shoulder. They'd been chased by the firry haired dark mage for the last few minuets, but seemed to have given him the slip in the fog for the moment. "That guy must have been some kind of psycho." Spirit said exhausted from their run away flight from the crazy man with red hair. "Yea what the heck was with that guy? He attacked us like he was rampage. Do you think he was upset because his hair was on fire?" Hino questioned in wonder as if he believes solved the entire clue about this man. "What? That doesn't make any sense why would his hair be on fire? Anyways he was more then just rampaging at us i mean he threw mountains at us like they were soft balls." Spirit freaked out by the memory of it. Hino looked around, keeping a look out for any sign of him. "To bad he didn't try to throw food at us, i'm starving." He said and pat his stomach with a depressing face. Suddenly he heard footsteps; someone was approaching and fast. Before Hino had a chance to make a guess between weather it was friend or foe, something flew at him from down the street. It crashed over the barrel he'd been hiding behind, and Hino was doused in a fowl smelling wave of debris. He landed with a crunch, feeling countless tiny barbs poking into him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying in a pile of tiny fish bones, and Wells was standing at the end of the ally laughing. "Man, you should see yourself!" He howled. "Probably the last bloody thing you'd expect me to use, right?" "Ugh! Oh no he found us!" Spirit said trying to get himself up. "Crap dis guy is mementmess." Hino said who was some how chewing on a fish bone in his mouth. Spirit looked at him with disbelief and had a sweat drop dripping down his head. Much to the exeed's dismay however, Wells was also laughing. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Despite sharing a good, hearty laugh, Wells leapt high into the air and bared down on the young dragon slayer with both swords. Hino spun backwards in order to avoid his swords. "So i guess your done throwing huge stuff at us and is ready for a fight hu. Well that works perfectly for me." He said with a grin after spitting out the fish bone while cracking his knuckles with static electricity running through his body. He charged towards Wells with his hand charged with lightning. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" He called ready to punch him. Wells quickly hopped backwards, just out of reach of Hino's arm. He slashed upwards with one sword to keep Hino from following up, then made a lightning fast swipe with the other, aimed at the young dragon slayers eyes. With the incoming sword Hino opened his mouth wide and bit the sword with his teeth. Wells widened his eyes in surprise, watching his sword stop dead. Surprise gave way to a wide grin, and he stepped in to make another attack. He swung the hilt of his sword down like a hammer, looking to crack Hino's head open. "Oh no Hino!" Spirit called out worried about what might happen to his friend. Just then with his spare hand, Hino grabbed Wells' wrist of the arm that was about to swing on his head and stop it in his tracks. With his feet now back on the ground after his leap, Hino grab him with his remaining arm and picked him up. "ri've harve just abou enrough of youf!" He shouted and threw Wells over his shoulder towards a wall of ruins releasing his grip on both his swords in order for him to be tossed. Wells' grin persisted, even as he stared back at Hino upside down in the air. He flipped over, landing with his feet on the nearby wall. Instead of falling however, Wells just stood there, hanging horizontally through the air. "You're a strange one." He chuckled. "Nobody's thought to catch my sword with his teeth before." "Hehehe well guess what pal, your in for a world for surprises. Through in some gold lightning and i'll turn those sword of yours into a feast." He said with a confident smile. "Theres no one who can out match Hino when it comes to eating!" Spirit popped in. Without warning, Wells leapt at Hino, his swords slicing spider web of attacks in every direction. Hino managed to dodge by a hears breath, but Wells landed on the opposite wall, spun and swung both blades at Hino's neck. Without warning Hino quickly leaned back enough to avoid the slash but just barely. "Whoa!" He shouted as he dodged. "This guy is crazy with a sword." He said feeling a bit nervous. Wells kicked of the wall again, this time landing on the ground. he twirled as he did so, spinning down at Hino like a buzz saw. Hino leaped backwards to avoid the collision and kept leaping away backwards to avoid the getting caught by his twirling attack. He then took a final big leap to get some distance. "Huff huff. Man this guy is tough." "This guy is super dangerous and how is walking on the walls like that? What'll we do?" Asked Spirit, frantically waving his arms as he popped out of different places on Hino's back Hino paused for a moment as he tried to come up with an idea, however as he thought his face grew sweater and becoming desperate. "RUUUUUNNNN!" He shouted after dashing off in the opposite direction so fast even Spirit who was holding to his back was left behind just floating in the air. "Hu? Hey wait up!" He called out to him as he grew wings and chasing after him. Wells stopped spinning and looked up in surprise. "The hell?" He looked up just in time to see Hino sprint around the corner of the building, but still couldn't believe it. "Get back here, dammit!" He screamed, dashing after him. "We ain't finished yet, asshole!" Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess